Final Mission
by Loverofliterature111
Summary: "There is no room for mistakes." Growing up, that was the mantra that was drilled into our heads. AU/slight OOC, Many characters from bleach.
1. Chapter 1

**~Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo~**

Many pairings, my all time favorite: Ichihime, Renruki, Grimmnel

**Chp 1**

**No Room For Mistakes**

Location: _Secret Base in Washington, D.C_

Time: _9:43 am _

"So tell me Kisuke, are all the operatives in there current destinations?" The man in power asked.

"Yes, Mr. Aizen. They agreed and know what to do. They are the best of the best, all eight of them my students of course." Smiled the man, mischievously, hiding behind his green fan. His sentence, the man named Aizen noticed, was a threat in disguise.

"And do they know each other? Are they working together?" Questioned Aizen once more.

"A few grew up training together, but all of them have not _formally _met. They are in disguise, playing out other people as you know. My students are each on there own mission, though they do not know they're technically working together." Claimed Kiskue Urahara, not once breaking eye contact or dropping his forever there smirk.

"I see, well good. Tell me, do they know what to do once they achieve **_their_**… goals?" Sosuke Aizen asked calmly, coolly, as if nobody's life was at risk, as if this happened everyday.

"Yes, they are aware of the area you want them to send the _supplies_ to once their mission is done." Replied the man in all green and white, Kisuke Urahara.

"My people will wire the money to the account you gave us Mr. Urahara." Smiled Aizen, lifting his right arm, his henchman came out of the shadows standing directly behind Kisuke. The tall man with silver hair put the gun the blondes head.

"Any last words Kisuke?"

Sosuke Aizen, a devilishly handsome, sly genius throughout the years worked hard, eventually earning the title head of the FBI. A well respected man, he believed in justice and truth. But throughout the years, the world has become corrupted and cruel. He had been through so much, seen so much. Justice no longer existed; it was all about money and power. He wanted change, but the world shut him out. He thrived to bring good back to the world, he didn't want those who broke the laws to walk on the streets. With new guidelines, to make a change he came to a conclusion. He had to play dirty.

Partnering up with his long time friends, Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin, they built a secret agency branch of the government. Funded by Aizen, Kisuke and Yoruichi ran it. With a small group of young, trained, highly dangerous assassins, Aizen and his friends took down corrupted political figures and people of there likes. They were serving the world justice and playing the game of god.

With power comes responsibility, but with too much power comes greed. Aizen, who started the branch wanting good as an outcome, slowly began to become someone else. He was beginning to transform into the people he wanted to take off the likes of earth, the enemy. He noticed all the people against him, all the people in his way, his rivals, were slowly being taken out one by one. A domino effect, the branch opened doors to options that would've never been there.

He kept gaining more and more power. His rivals went to him for protection, help. In return he received even more money, respect, and power.

His long time friends had seen this coming, but didn't know what to do. They started this, it was equally there faults.

The only way to bring Sosuke Aizen down was to kill him.

But Sosuke was not stupid, not at all. He was greedy, that was a fact. He knew people would eventually go against him and he became paranoid. He didn't trust anyone, not even his henchman. But he had no choice; he also had a plan of his own.

He would have Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi help him with one last mission. Then he would kill them off, there students, and burn all left behind information/proof there ever was a secret branch killing off 'the enemy'. The best part of it all?

They wouldn't see it coming, and in fact they did not. Kisuke walked right into his trap. Not only did he walk into his own grave, but Aizen killed two birds with one stone. He had the opportunity to kill the one person who could bring him down, said persons students are running the mother of all arons for him. He had everything planned out to the last straw. His goals?

To rule the world.

And with Kisuke Urahara's help, he initiated his plan.

Location: _Moscow, Russia _

Time: _8:43 pm_

Over five thousand miles away from Kisuke Urahara's location, there was a very complex mission going in, for eight different individuals.

It was 47 degrees outside; the sun is beginning to set. Eight different men and woman were walking around the packed streets of Moscow, a Friday night, operating there crucial missions. There was no room for mistake.

A petite girl with violet eyes and short black hair up in a bun was walking with a tall man with black hair. She was wearing a tight black helix dress with a low cut neckline coming mid-thigh, adorned over it was a long brown fur coat. Every time she moved her legs it seemed to slightly sweep over the ground. She had a black leather hand bag and red stilettos. The man to her right was wearing a black dress suit, white button up, and black tie. His original orange hair was colored black to blend in to the crowed, combed back for the night. With his fancy black leather Oxford shoes he looked prim and proper, his trademark scowl adorning his face.

Looking down to the female next to him, she looked up at the same moment. They held there gazes before he spoke seriously, "Are you ready?"

"No mistakes." She responded. They both nodded; making a sharp right turn they passed by the corner of a building. At that same moment, a man with red hair tide in a pony tail wearing a suit walked in front of the pair. Lifting his left arm up and bringing it back down, he flashed a sign, letting his partners know he was prepared.

The three were set in position ready to carry out there mission, there destination to a large hotel.

On the other side of the street stood another group of three.

A tall, buff man, with brown hair and dark tanned skin was making his way with his partners to the same hotel. Wearing a black suit, red tie he strode down the street. He had a calm expression on his face, when in reality he was strategizing all the different possible outcomes of what could happen and/ or go wrong during this mission. He had a solution to almost every issue. No mistakes could happen. Sticking his hand in his pants pocket, his fingers grazed over the black semi-automatic pistol in his right pocket. To his side were his two partners holding hands. A women with her green hair put up in a ponytail wearing a white sleeveless peplum dress with a dark green belt around her waist. She had white five inch platform heels on and a small green hand bag with twin pistols in it. The man with blue hair holding her hand wore a grey suit, black button up, and white tie. He too had twin pistols in his pockets.

He gazed at the woman by his side, bringing his lips to her ear, "Be careful," he pulled away and went back to pulling his serious façade. "You know I never make mistakes Grimmy," she giggled and planted a kiss on his cheeks. They stared at each other for a second until they reached the doors of the hotel. Breaking eye contact, they looked away. Letting each others hands go, they began to make there way to the hotel _alone_ but not to far away from each other. This was _their _mission to work on _together_. There was no room for failure, no room for mistakes.

Outside in the back of the hotel was a man with spectacles over his eyes. He had hacked into the hotels security and cameras; he was currently controlling the entire technological system of the hotel. He could lock off an elevator with the flick of a button. The man with black hair and blue eyes was given the job of transporting a group of agents with him back to their hideout. He didn't know who they were or what they looked like, he barely had any information on this mission. All his employer said was to keep an eye on the camera and at _10:00 pm_ he was to shut off all the power for thirty seconds. Then they were to leave the premises, find the hideout, and read the next part of their mission. "That damn Kisuke," cursed the man under his breath while typing a number of codes into his computer.

Standing at the top of the stair case in front of the entering doors stood a beautiful, tall, snow-skinned woman. Wearing a sleeveless sky blue colored tight long dress with a thigh high slit allowing all to see her whole left leg, her curves were highly accented, the dress hugging her body in all the right places. Her grey eyes were adorned with a hint of dark blue eyeliner and black mascara. Her normally auburn hair that seemed to mesmerize all who cast there eyes on her was died blonde for the occasion. She had to blend in and with hair that shade of light auburn, practically yelling at people to look her way. Her body already called for attention, she needed to disguise herself somehow. Grabbing the bottom of her dress not allowing it to come in her way while walking down the steps, the little action showed even more of her long toned out legs. With her silver pumps, she began to stride down the stairs with grace, authority, and confidence, after all it was what was required from her. Her normally bubbly and shy personality had to be thrown away for the rest of the night. She was only thinking of two things, her mission and the mantra playing out in her head.

'_There is no room for mistake.'_

Over and over again, like it was her only life source, her anchor.

This was her most important mission.

This was all of their most important missions.

There was no room for mistake, no chance for error.

As she reached the final step she let go of her dress, pulling a seductive smile upon her otherwise sweet and innocent face, she began her mission walking up to a group of men. Containing the man of the night, the man who this party was set up for, the man who her mission was sculpted around.

At that same moment two doors adjacent to each other opened, a man with blue hair walked in with a tall dark skinned man with curly brown hair towards the direction of the ball room. Behind them walked in a woman with green hair who went the opposite directions, into a dark hallway, on her way to the casino. In through the other door walked a pair, the man with orange hair and the petite female with violet eyes, hand in hand, they went up the stairs on to carry out there mission. Behind them stood the man with red hair, watching out for them, keeping his eyes out for any threats that could jeopardize their mission.

Inside the van, the man with spectacled eyes stood there, waiting to carryout his part.

Something was bound to go **wrong.**

**Thank you so much for reading this story! I really love action pack movies and tv shows and I kind of had an idea to incorporate into this! I didn't exaclty give out 'names' yet but hopefully from the descriptions you guys can make possible guesses? **


	2. Chapter 2

previous chapter...

At that same moment two doors adjacent to each other opened, a man with blue hair walked in with a tall dark skinned man with curly brown hair towards the direction of the ball room. Behind them walked in a woman with green hair who went the opposite directions, into a dark hallway, on her way to the casino. In through the other door walked a pair, the man with orange hair and the petite female with violet eyes, hand in hand, they went up the stairs on to carry out there mission. Behind them stood the man with red hair, watching out for them, keeping his eyes out for any threats that could jeopardize their mission.

Inside the van, the man with spectacled eyes stood there, waiting to carryout his part.

Something was bound to go **wrong.**

**Chp 2 **

**Operation Occidere et Captis**

Location: Moscow, Russia

Time: 9:02

She strode down the stair case with ease, her mission beginning when she arrived at the final step of the large stair case. It was clear skies from here on out. Or so she thought.

Agent Orihime Inoue

Birthday: _September 3_

Height: _5'2"_

Parents:_ unknown_

Legal guardian: _Kisuke Urahara_

Age: _21_

Years Trained: _15_

Mission: _**Operation Occidere et Captis**_

Posing as: _Anastasia Boleslava_

Business:

_Assassinate Dmitry Ermolai_

_Obtain necessary information _

With an alluring smile graced upon her face, she glided towards the group of men surrounding Dmitry Ermolai. With every step she took, her hips swayed side to side, causing many heads to look her way. She was beautiful.

Walking up to the men, she greeted them all respectfully in fluent Russian. After all they practically controlled all of Moscow, let alone Russia. His name, Dmitry Ermolai, among many others, was on Kisuke's hit-list assigned by Mr. Aizen. Kisuke told her what to do and it was her job to kill. He was the closest thing to a father figure she ever had and she was raised not to disappoint. She was trained for this her whole life, she was a spy, an assassin, and she thought she was making the world a better place. She had her doubts at times, but her employer and friend, asked her to do this. She grew up doing this. She accepted, not hesitating once.

Dmitry Ermolai was a very rich, powerful man. He and his wife were behind everything from bills passed to drug deals gone wrong. Pulling the strings from behind heavy curtains, because of them many innocent lives were lost, both innocent adults and children. All they did was sit back and make millions of dollars. It was _Anastasia Boleslava's _job to kill him. The whole hotel was reserved for the day in celebration of Boleslava's forty eight birthday.

She stood there with the political figures, allowing them too openly eye her breasts. She felt disgusted, but she had no choice. She had to gain his attention. Saying her farewells, she made eye contact with Ermolai and glance to the hallway, the entrance to where the hotel bedrooms were. She began to walk that, way tailed by an eager Ermolai who excused himself from his fellow people with a troublesome smirk on his face.

Walking into a dark bedroom, she went to check if the silent gun was in the bedside drawer. Confirming, she sat on the edge of the bed in the dark, waiting.

Agent Ichigo Kurosaki

_Group Leader_

Birthday: _July 15_

Height: _6'2"_

Parents: _father- Ishin Kurosaki mother- Masaki Kurosaki_

Age: _21_

Years Trained: _5 _

Mission: _**Operation Occidere et Captis**_

Posing as: _Feodor Milan_

Partners: _Agent Abarai, Agent Kuchiki_

Business:

_Disrupt drug deal _

_Leave one man alive to tell tale _

Agent Renji Abarai

Birthday: _August 31 _

Height: _6'3"_

Parents: _unknown _

Age: 26

Years Trained: _8 _

Mission:_** Operation Occidere et Captis**_

Posing as: _Malcolm Melor_

Partners: _Agent Kurosaki, Agent Kuchiki_

Business:

_Disrupt drug deal _

_Leave one man alive to tell tale _

Agent Rukia Kuchiki

Birthday: _January 14_

Height: _4'8"_

Parents: _unknown_

Age: 26

Years Trained: _6 _

Mission:_** Operation Occidere et Captis**_

Posing as: _Elena Rogo_

Partners: _Agent Kurosaki, Agent Abarai _

Business:

_Disrupt drug deal _

_Leave one man alive to tell tale _

Else where in the same hotel was a group of three 'enjoying' the party and all it had to offer, while touring around the top floor of the hotel where a drug deal was to take place ten minutes before the clock hit ten. They were to disrupt the drug deal. The group scanned what looked like to be an empty floor numerous times, keeping an eye on all the exits. Finally locating the room, they loaded there guns. The deal, helped set up by Dmitry Ermolai, who was also to obtain a large share of money from it, was to take place tonight. In the same hotel he was planning on celebrating his birthday, he didn't want any _interferences._ There was no room for error and it was a very risky mission, but the group was ready. Standing behind the door, the group leader counted down from three. Taking a deep breath, he kicked the door down.

Agent Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez

Birthday: _July 31_

Height: _6'3''_

Parents: _deceased _

Age:_ 24_

Years trained: _7_

Mission:_**Operation Occidere et Captis**_

Posing as: _Marques Nicolai_

Partners:_ Agent Sado 'Chad', Agent Oderschvank_

Business:

_Gather information_

_Track down Marie Ermolai_

Agent Yasutora 'Chad' Sado

Birthday:_ April 7_

Height: _6'7''_

Parents: _deceased_

Age: _21_

Years trained: _5_

Mission: _**Operation Occidere et Captis**_

Posing as: _Nestor Niet_

Partners: _Agent Oderschvank, Agent Jaegerjaquez_

Business:

_Gather information_

_Track down Marie Ermolai_

Agent Nelliel 'Nel' Tu Oderschvank

Birthday: _April 24_

Height: _5'9"_

Parents: _deceased _

Age: _23_

Years trained: _7_

Mission:_** Operation Occidere et Captis**_

Posing as: _Nika Dom_

Partners: _Agent Jaegerjaquez, Agent Sado 'Chad'_

Business:

_Take out security blocking security back exit_

Down on the first floor stood two men, mingling and walking around the ball room. They had spoken separately to over one hundred people. They were to gather as much information on _Dmitry Ermolai _and all who he worked with. Although they needed specific information they had to be vague, very vague. They were also looking for the man of the night's wife, Marie Ermolai. Why you might ask? She was being framed for his death. _Marques Nicolai _[Agent Jaegerjaquez]_ and Nestor Niet _[ Agent Chad] were to find Marie Ermolai before 9:55 pm and knock her out with a drug that could not be detected chemically, lock her in a closet with a used gun containing her DNA all over it. The same gun 'used' to kill her husband. The guns only bullet would be found in her husbands head the next day.

On the other side of the hotel stood Agent Oderschvank walking around the casino. Not wanting to arouse suspicion to herself, she gambled a little. Losing, she got up and once again began scrutinizing the security blocking the back exit door. They were two large men, muscular, wearing suits with scars all over there faces. They didn't move once away from the door and the area they were in was very secluded. She checked her phone, 9:48, "only a few more minutes,'' she said to herself.

Agent Uryu Ishida

Birthday:_ November 6_

Height: _5'9''_

Parents: _father- Ryuken Ishida mother- deceased _

Age: _21_

Years Trained: _3_

Mission:_** Operation Occidere et Captis**_

Posing as: Uryu Ishida

Business:

_Hack into Hotel Security_

_Shut off all the Hotels power at 10 pm for thirty seconds _

Agent Ishida stood in the van that contained thousands of dollars worth of computers and different technological devices, entering codes into his computers. Patiently counting down until he would shut off the hotels power, only for 30 seconds, so that there isn't much suspicion aroused. He made sure to unlock the side doors for easy transport while the motor was running, awaiting the other agents he was to transport to the secret hideout that was already set in the navigation of the vehicle.

Slowly the handle of the door knob began to rattle until finally the door swung open.

"I thought you would never show up Mr. Ermolai.'' _Anastasia Boleslava [ agent Orihime Inoue] _said in a flirtatious tone.

"Oh, Mrs. Bloselava I could never stand up a beauty like you. I am a married man after all, what kind of husband would I be if I didn't check on my wife first." He laughed maniacally rubbing both his hands together while silently scraping his eyes over the women sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You truly are one of a kind Mr. Ermolai." She said laughing, trying to hide she was disgusted by such a corrupt failure of a man.

Striding to her, "I don't have much time," he whispered into her ear. He began to move his hands over the clothing on her body, grabbing on to her behind causing her to squeak.

"What are you a virgin, my doll?" He asked with an evil smirk on his face.

"Of course not," she lied. Going back to being 'seductive', Orihime had what she needed.

Pushing him onto the bed with her white gloves, she asked him to close his eyes.

"It's a surprise," she whispered in his ear. Opening the bedside drawer she pulled out the gun and shot him.

On the top floor of the hotel that once stood a group of three, was now barged into a hotel room that a drug deal was taking place in. There were 12 men in all inside the room. Guns fired on both sides, the group of three took down the men quickly, leaving one to live. They were trained assassins, this was there job. Clean and quick. There was no room for errors. Ever.

Agent Kurosaki shot one man in his knee, not enough to kill him if he was tended to soon. Walking up to the man he said, "Tell your boss he's not dead yet because of the mercy of Aizen." Turning around the group of three ran to the back of the hotel where they were to be driven out.

Agent Jaegerjaquez and Agent Sado had finally found Mrs. Ermolai. They had told her they were friends of her husband and asked her to help find him. She agreed.

Walking closer to a supply closet in an empty hallway, Agent Jaegerjaquez began to speak, "We appreciate your help, Mrs. Ermolai," said the young blue haired man with a kind smile on his face.

"No need, as long as I'm helping," she responded.

Finally reaching the supply closet, Agent Sado stuck a needle in her neck, knocking her out instantly without killing her. Grabbing her before she hit the ground, with gloves on his hands he took the empty gun (which bullet was used to kill her husband) and placed it in her purse. Agent Jaegerjaquez had opened the supply closet. They left her in the room, locking the door and taking the key with them, the pair made there way to the back of the hotel.

44

43

42

Agent Oderschvank made her way to the two men while counting down the seconds in her head. She didn't have much time; the lights would go out any moment. Walking to the men she's had her eyes on all night from a distance, Nelliel began to speak.

"Hello boys, can I have some help with directions?" She asked, slightly slurring her words impersonating a 'drunken' woman.

"Down the hall mam," Said one of the men pointing in said direction.

"Oh thank you sooo much!" Lifting her hands, her drink 'accidently' fell on one of the men.

While he was trying to prevent his tie from getting dirty, Nel turned her attention to the man next to him, kicking him in between his legs. She brought him down and quickly pulled her twin guns out. Timing it perfectly, as the lights shut off as she shot the two men.

Hearing footstep behind her, she knew it was her comrades. Opening the back doors while chaos was erupting in the hotel due to the black out, she saw Agent Sado and her Grimmy running right behind her, followed by… another group of three people?

"Hurry!" She exclaimed, running to the near by van they hopped into the vehicle with open doors thanks to a worried Ishida.

"That damn hat and clogs said nothing about another group of people on the same mission as us," an angry Ichigo said.

"We don't have time, why the hell aren't you driving four eyes?!" Exclaimed a highly pissed off Grimmjow.

"There one more person missing," Uryu began to curse, there was still 10 seconds left. The person they were waiting for was a very valuable part of the mission but if they didn't show up, Uryu had no choice but to drive away.

"10 seconds, damn it," Orihime silently cursed finally reaching the back door. Just as she was about to cross the threshold into her safe haven, the van, she heard something that caused her to freeze.

"Agent Inoue," the man who seemed to be quiet a few feet away, said loud enough for her to hear, pulling a trigger.

She quickly managed to break away from her shock, escaping through the doors she hopped into the near bye van.

"DRIVE,'' she shrieked, tightly holding the wound bleeding on her shoulder, a few inches above her heart.

**Who shot agent Inoue?**

**Whats happening to Kisuke?**

**Why are there so many unanswered questions?**

**until next time,**

**loverofliterature_111**

**Thank you so much for reading this story! I would like to thank all who followed, favorited, and commented! I really appreciate it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Temarixx: Thank you for reading this story and leaving such sweet comments! You're very kind! I promise to keep all my stories up and eventually, with time I will try to finish them. I will try to update at least once a week, but once summer comes along there will be much more updates! I'm not sure how many more chapters I will have, but this story will for sure be multichaptered! Thank you for giving me the idea of promoting this story on my other fics! Hopefully you'll like this chapter :)**

**Awii Eloise: Thank you! The pairings in this story are IchiHime, GrimmNel, RenRuki, and hmm I'm not sure about Uryu yet. :)**

previous chapter...

"There one more person missing," Uryu began to curse, there was still 10 seconds left. The person they were waiting for was a very valuable part of the mission but if they didn't show up, Uryu had no choice but to drive away.

"10 seconds, damn it," Orihime silently cursed finally reaching the back door. Just as she was about to cross the threshold into her safe haven, the van, she heard something that caused her to freeze.

"Agent Inoue," the man who seemed to be quiet a few feet away, said loud enough for her to hear, pulling a trigger.

She quickly managed to break away from her shock, escaping through the doors she hopped into the near bye van.

"DRIVE,'' she shrieked, tightly holding the wound bleeding on her shoulder, a few inches above her heart.

**CHP 3**

**Cabin**

As Uryu heard the female scream, he jumped into the front seat and began to make his way out of the vicinity of the hotel. As the navigation turned on, he tried to prevent any accidents from happening.

The woman was shot.

That wasn't suppose to happen.

Only a handful of people knew about this mission.

Something was** wrong.**

While a shaky Uryu drove the car, Orihime sat in the bathroom in pain, holding pressure to the wound on her shoulder. Taking off her dress and placing it in a Ziploc plastic bag, she needed the finger prints of Mr. Ermolai to be intact. If they weren't, she would have failed half her mission, taking a bullet for nothing. Grimmjow and Nel had sat in the front with Uryu, a gun at there side, they kept an eye on the surrounding mirrors. Watching for intruders, they would shoot at anything that stood as a possible threat. Chad, Renji, and Rukia had gone to the back of the van also watching out for an ambush. They would kill without mercy, that was there job. Outside the bathroom stood Ichigo searching for towels, rubbing alcohol and anything else he could find in the van to treat the wounds of the girl in the bathroom.

Barging into the bathroom with the materials in his arms, Ichigo ignored the fact that Orihime was practically half naked. Loosening his tie, he opened up the first three buttons on his shirt. Checking her pulse he noticed it was slowly deteriorating, meaning he had to work fast. She was still able to move most of her body parts and the wound wasn't near any vital organs, he asked her to try to keep consciousness for her own good. Controlling the bleeding with his hands, he put pressure on the surrounding area. Bunching a towel up together, he gave it to her to bight on while he began to assist her wound. There were occasional grunts, but for the most part she tried to keep her pain on mute. He worked on her shoulder in the bathroom for the next hour, finally cleaning it up and wrapping it. She had lost blood, but thankfully not enough to kill her. As Ichigo began to wash the blood off his hands, he couldn't do anything about the white dress shirt covered in the substances.

"Thank you," Orihime responded quietly, recovering from her initial shock from the bullet penetrating into her skin.

"No problem," he responded, "Try not to move your shoulder to much, I spent over an hour mending your wounds Miss..?"

"Inoue, Orihime Inoue." She said with a weak smile on her face.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Said a smiling Ichigo.

He tried to ignore the fact that her bra was only being held with one strap for he had to cut it to get to the wound. She was a very attractive female, he noticed. Although her assets were covered, he still understood how to respect a lady. After all, his mom did raise him that way. Going outside the bathroom door, he grabbed his black suit top he had disposed of before he tended to Orihime's wounds. Walking back into the bathroom, he draped it over her shoulders to cover her exposed body.

"Thank you," she said once again weakly. He nodded.

"Come on, you've done your job and lost enough blood for the day. You need some sleep, I'll wake you once we get to the hideout." She was too exhausted to respond. Leaning on Ichigo, he helped her walk to the seats outside the bathroom.

Helping her down, he sat next to her. She quickly fell asleep lying against an equally worn out Ichigo. Except he refused to fall asleep, with his eyes wide open, he couldn't risk to fall asleep. Not while they were still completing the mission.

Location: _Secret Base in Washington, D.C_  
Time: _10:02 pm_

Kisuke Urahara stood without fear in his eyes, the emotion on his face unreadable. With a gun to his head, he was treasuring every breath moving in and out of his body.

"I take that as a no, old friend?" Said a thrilled Sosuke Aizen. "Goodbye, Kisuke."

As Gin Ichimaru was about to pull the trigger, a thundering alarm in the building went off, warning the workers in the base there were intruders that broke through out the security. There were flashing red lights all throughout the building, panic flooding the rooms. A second later, a bullet shot through the window of Sosuke's office. Aizen barely missed it from going through him; instead the bullet flew into a static Kisuke's head. As his body fell to the ground, Gin rapidly transported Aizen out of his office.

Standing inside an abandoned building over 2500 feet away from Aizen's room stood a masked being, grabbing there sniper rifle and placing it in there black truck, they drove away from the scene.

Back in the FBI quarters, a group of armed men walked into the office of there head. One of the men bent on there knee and checked Kisuke's pulse. Finding none, he shook his head.

"Time of death 10:04 pm." Said the man.

The group removed a dead Kisuke's body to a different room. If one were to look outside the base at that moment, in the parking lot stood the same black truck.

Location: _Hideout in Penza, Russia_  
Time: _8:32 am_

Reaching the hideout 398 miles away from there previous location, the group of eight experienced a long nine hour drive. Only stopping once for gas in the outskirt of Moscow, the eight agents waited at the edge of there seats in the van. Orihime had woken up six hours into the drive, gripping a rifle she began to run her hand over the wound Ichigo wrapped up.

"This is going to leave a nasty scar." She whispered to no one. Unknown to her, a worried Nel heard every word.

"Hey, I'm Nell! I just wanted to check up on you, are you okay?" She went from a bubbly being to serious in the blink of an eye.

"Yes, thank you. If it weren't for agent Kurosaki, I don't think I would've made it," Orihime said sighing. "I owe him my life."

"Well at least that idiot did something right, I hope your recovery goes well." Added Rukia passing by with Renji who nodded.

Orihime smiled at the other agents, "Thank you, that's very kind of you two."

All the inhabitants of the van were wide awake. Finally reaching the hideout that was navigated into the car; a few miles outside the city of Penza in the forest stood a hidden cabin. Hitting the breaks, Uryu parked the car next to said cabin.

"Damn, were finally here." Said a content Grimmjow, tightening his grip around his girlfriend and partner Neliel.

"Thank god!'' She said snuggling into his touch.

As Renji took the cabin key's from Uryu, he began to open up the doors. Behind Renji, Uryu grabbed his laptop and a few other electronic devices. The others followed. With spy ware, Uryu began to slowly run a small device around the premises for safety precautions. Once he found nothing out of the ordinary, he began to set up his laptop. The other seven began looking around the cabin. After searching, they ended up finding a tape recorder, CD, and a stack of files. Placing it on the large dining room table in the corner of the cabin, the group didn't know what to do.

Approaching the files Orihime looked at the words written over the CD.

"It's Kisuke's handwriting." She said turning to the others.

Approaching the "blonde", Grimmjow began looking through said files.

"These files, there on.. Us? And Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Aizen?" Grimmjow as well as the others were confused.

"Woah, Orihime! Your hair, it's auburn?" Asked a surprised Nel and Rukia.

"Yeah, I had to dye it to.. Blend in." She said.

"Funny, Ichigo had to do the same thing." Said a laughing Rukia.

"Shut up midget." Ichigo scowled.

Looking a long the dining room table, Uryu began to speak.

"As you all are now aware of, we were put on this mission structured by Kisuke Urahara. The mission consisted of many parts hence the fact that there were different groups. I'm not positive on why he grouped us without meeting each other, but I'm sure he has his reasons for it." Uryu said adjusting his glasses.

"Who made four eyes here boss?" asked a stupefied Grimmjow.

"Grimmy be nice! He's our new friend." Nel responded lightly smacking Grimmjow.

"Well I think most of us already met in the van. We started off with two groups of three and two groups of one on the last mission. From here on out, were all working together as one. " The tall orange haired man said.

"Well, I personally think we should look at the files and play the CD. Kisuke said there are still other parts to the mission, he most likely left something behind. Although this doesn't sound anything like him?" Said a confused Renji.

"Of course he left something behind idiot, don't you see that pile right there?" Rukia yelled, hitting Renji upside the head.

Glaring at Rukia, he grabbed her and placed her on his lap.

"Renji! Not in front of people!" she said kicking him.

"Rukia, what the fuck, we've been over this."

Ichigo ignore them, "Renji's right, we should go through the files and everything Kisuke left behind."

**Why didn't Kisuke dodge the bullet?**

**Who was that in the black truck? **

**Whats on the CD?**

**I would like to thank all those you read this story, favorited, ceommented, and followed. You guys are awesome and hopefully you like this chapter. Reviews and comments are always appreciated. I'll try to update as soon as I find time!**

**until next time,**

**loverofliterature_111**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo~**

**Enjoy the update :) I'll try to get updating this story a little faster! **

previous chapter...

"Of course he left something behind idiot, don't you see that pile right there?" Rukia yelled, hitting Renji upside the head.

Glaring at Rukia, he grabbed her and placed her on his lap.

"Renji! Not in front of people!" she said kicking him.

"Rukia, what the fuck, we've been over this."

Ichigo ignore them, "Renji's right, we should go through the files and everything Kisuke left behind."

**Chp 4**

**Final Mission**

Location: _Hideout in Penza, Russia_

Time: _9:17 am_

Orihime carefully opened up the untitled CD and handed it to Uryu. The rest of the agents surrounded Uryu as the CD began to play on his laptop. What could be seen was a spectacled Urahara, his hair frizzled about. He looked like he hadn't had any sleep in days, dark bags under his eyes. Making his signature smile, he began to speak.

_I didn't think this day would come so soon. _He paused and looked dead at the camera, with sad eyes screaming regret, he continued. _As you all know, this organization was formed by head of intelligence Sosuke Aizen, who once was a good friend of mine. He personally asked Yoruichi and my self to assist him. Our plans in the beginning… it was to make a better difference to the world, save lives. It began as a good change, Yoruichi and I made sure of that. We personally trained each and ever single one of our agents, the small numbers increasing over the years. As time went on, the system… became corrupt. Aizen wanted more, he began to kill and take away innocent lives. We tried to stop him, but we never saw this coming. Planning and strategizing our way through, I now ask all of you for your help. As your last and final mission, I'm assigning you to take away Sosuke Aizen's life. Over the last 14 months, I have traveled around and talked to… people. I left clues behind, not enough to get caught by the government. You will be assigned to find said clues and carry out your missions, eventually leading to Sosuke's death. If you found the hidden files that have been in this cabin for the past year, I'd like you to look through them. Some information may be old, and or changed, but you must now get to know your knew partners. I chose my eight star students, of course, the best of the best. _He smirked. _And at this moment, you are the only ones left that I trust. There are a few people on the outside, enemies of Aizen. And you know that one saying, my enemies enemy is my friend? Well were going by that. I have information on your next mission on my file, fifteenth page, sixth paragraph, and yes… It's in code so good luck on that._ The smirk on his face fell, once more neutral and serious. _I'm sorry, I've failed you all. I trust that you finish this mission with time, work together. I won't be there for you… I'm not sure if I'm alive at the moment but Aizen knew we were going against him somehow and he's always been five steps ahead of us. Now, it's our turn. I'm proud of all of you, good luck. _

The screen went dark. The students of Kisuke Urahara were beyond shocked. Orihime was the first to get out of her seat, grabbing Kisuke's file, she began to move upstairs. A door slamming shut was heard. Chad was looking down on the table, his thoughts running loose in his head. A near tears Nel was being comforted by a serious Grimmjow. Renji had walked Rukia out of the room to get some fresh air outside. Shortly after, Uryu got up and moved to the TV set to hopefully get his mind off things, he refused to believe Kisuke was dead. Sitting on the chair, rubbing his temples, was a beyond pissed off Ichigo.

"Damn hat and clogs, this better be a sick joke." Ichigo mumbled.

Kisuke Urahara was more than a 'boss' to the eight individuals. He was a friend, a guide, a helper, and a father figure. He practically raised Orihime. He taught the eight everything they needed to know how to survive and to kill. He risked his life on many occasions to save them.

Sitting on the couch was a frustrated Uryu, thinking to him self "Is this a joke, because this sounds a lot like Urahara joking?" Stopping the channel on the news, Uryu was joined by Renji and Ichigo.

_Early this morning the base in Washington D.C was infiltrated, the cause is still unknown. So far, there was only one casualty. Kisuke Urahara was announced dead on the spot at…_

The room seemed to stop for the three boys. There worst fear was confirmed. Uryu immediately turned the TV off.

"It's just a mistak-" Although he was interrupted, Uryu didn't sound very convinced by his own words.

"They have his dead body! He's gone, damn it!" Ichigo yelled, getting up he began to pace around. Running his left hand through his orange locks, he turned to a near bye wall and punched it.

"ICHIGO! That's enough; he would've never wanted us to behave like this!" Renji yelled, trying to calm Ichigo down. The pain in his voice caused Ichigo to cringe.

"I'm gonna kill that damn Aizen." Ichigo swore as a blood trickled down from the cut on his knuckles smearing on his dress pants.

"And were going to help you." Uryu responded.

As the group calmed down and reality hit them, there devotion to achieving the goals of their last mission became stronger. As Uryu was messing with his lap top, Renji, Ichigo, and Grimmjow were chugging down beers in the cabins living room. Nel and Rukia were cooking an early lunch in the kitchen.

"5 more minutes!" Nel yelled from the kitchen, spatula and pan in hand, she wore a green apron.

"Thanks Babe, need help?" Grimmjow said back.

"No, thank you Grimmy!"

Walking down the stairs in a new outfit, Orihime had Kisuke's file in hand.

"I decrypted the message.. Kisuke wants us to rob a bank." She casually said throwing the file on Uryu's lap.

"What?" All the boys said in unison.

"I'll explain more after dinner, I think we can all use a break." She said with a frown on her face. Walking out of the room, Orihime went to the kitchen.

"Hey you guys, sorry I'm late. Do you want me to do anything?" She asked.

"No its fine Orihime! You should be resting and healing your wounds!" Nel scolded flicking her spatula.

"We got it Orihime!" Rukia said stirring a pot.

"Let me at least set up the table?" Orihime asked, "It's the least I can do, and I'm not a very big fan of washing dishes." She said smiling.

"Fine Orihime," Nel said shaking her head.

Nel and Rukia cooked up quite a meal. There was an array of different international foods, German, American, and Japanese. It all tasted just as good too. As the agents finished there dinner and the two girls received much praise, the men cleaned up and washed the dishes.

While seven individuals sat at the table, Orihime stood at the front, file in hand.

"Alright, looking through Kisuke's file, I decrypted the code for our next mission. It took me an hour but I think I got it… He wants us to rob the Leto bank in Penza. We have to make it fast, in and out. I'm not exactly sure what it's for, but I know that none of it is going towards us. We have somewhere around eight minutes before the cops come and you know we cant risk that. I for one have never robbed a bank, but there's a first for everything right?" Orihime tried to ease the tension in the room.

"How much money?" Asked Renji.

"Half a million." Orihime responded. Grimmjow whistled.

"After, we have to drive to the airport. There's a private jet under Kisuke's name he wants us to use. It's automatic, so it'll fly us to our next destination. According to this file, it's best if we go in the morning and since we should probably start ASAP, I was thinking tomorrow morning..?" Orihime questioned.

"That's fine with me." Ichigo responded, the others nodded.

"Ooh, now my favorite part! Who are we dressing up as?" Nel began to jump in her seat, causing Orihime and Rukia to giggle.

"I'm driver, no one touches my van." Uryu clarified with a hint of possession underlying his voice.

"According to the files, Orihime and Rukia are best with sniping? We'll need some one to take out the security in the bank and around the location. After we wrap everything up, we can meet you guys in a near by location? Just get rid of the weapon before hand." Ichigo said closing up the files in front of him. "Nel, were going to need a victim care to cosplay?" Ichigo questioned.

"I'd love to!" She responded.

"Renji, Grimmjow, you up with helping me get the money?" Ichigo turned to his old time friend and new partner.

"Understood," Renji responded.

"I gotch ya berry," Grimmjow smirked.

"Bastard," Ichigo glared.

"Great! I found a blue print of the bank so we'll look over that and get our plan set up a little more vividly. I found a pile of clothing upstairs and ski masks so I'll be sure to bring those down. Any questions?" Orihime looked around, "Perfect, lets start shall we?"

**Thank you for reading this chapter! Feedback is always welcome! Feel free to comment or review,**

**until next time,**

**loverofliterature_111**


	5. Chapter 5

**~Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo~**_  
_

enjoy the update!

Starts off Russian, meaning is under sentence.

preview...

"Understood," Renji responded.

"I gotch ya berry," Grimmjow smirked.

"Bastard," Ichigo glared.

"Great! I found a blue print of the bank so we'll look over that and get our plan set up a little more vividly. I found a pile of clothing upstairs and ski masks so I'll be sure to bring those down. Any questions?" Orihime looked around, "Perfect, lets start shall we?"

**Chp 5**

**Robbery**

_911, chto u vas sluchilos'_

_**911, What's your emergency **_

_I-Im s-strashno, oni vorvalis'v bank _

_**I-I'm s-scared, they broke into the bank**_

_Madam vy mozhete rassskazat' mne o vashem mestopolozhenni,, chto vse budet v porvadke _

_**Ma'am can you tell me your location, it'll be alright **_

_Niet, Niet! Ne trogayte menya! Niet! POMOSHCH'!_

_**No, no! Don't touch me, no! HELP! **_

_**13 hours before**_

Location: _Hideout in Penza, Russia _

Time: _9:49 am_

"Alright, so that's pretty much the lay out," Orihime said rolling up the blue print, "I think that's it for now".

"Alright, we got the sniper rifles and you got the ski masks, as protocol keep guns loaded on you, including you Nel," Rukia turned to a jumpy Nel.

"Yes Miss. Ku-chi-ki, we all know the protocol! Can we get started now; I'm ready to pull off my disguise!"

"Nel, we agreed fresh an early tomorrow," Ichigo said while the others nodded.

"b-but-" the bright haired girl started, "Nel, you need rest too," Grimmjow said with a scowl. His caring words brought a smile to Nel's face, "Alright Grimmy," as she approached him, she sat on his lap.

"Alright, let's go over this one more time,'' Uryu repeated, his notebook and pen out.

"We've already gone over it sixteen times…" Renji complained.

"Shut up pineapple, this is YOUR life at stake! I don't care if we go over it another hundred times, you will listen!" Rukia yelled, smacking Renji upside the head.

"Thanks Rukia," Renji meant what he said, his good 'friend' cared about his life. As Rukia began to blush, Renji scooted his chair even closer to her. As they began to cuddle, the group went over there plans once more.

After resting and taking a shower, the eight individuals except for two stayed up to watch for any intruders. Chad and Orihime were taking turns, as Chad went up to sleep, Orihime sat on the couch with a book open in her hands.

"You've been staring at that same page for the past ten minutes, something on your mind?'' Ichigo commented, walking in with a white wife beater and pajama pants hanging quiet low off his hips. Orihime glanced up at him, eyes meeting muscles and hidden abs, blushing she looked away.

"Y-You could say that," she stuttered.

"You okay?" He came closer causing her to blush.

"Yeah, just worried." She responded, making eye contact and preventing her gaze from raking over his tan and tone figure. "Your hair?''

"Yeah, I took a shower and finally got to wash it all off," he said running his hand through his hair. "And its fine to worry, just be careful." He said with an authoritative tone.

"Yes sir," Orihime said fake saluting him, "A shower sounds really nice right now, mind keeping watch?" she asked.

"Sure," Ichigo said moving to the couch.

As Orihime made her way to the empty bedroom, she heard the TV fade off into the bathroom. Mentally thanking Yoruichi for keeping clothing in the drawers, she made her way to the bathroom. Her 'blonde' hair was in a pony tail, taking it out; she let her long locks fall past her shoulders. Stepping into the shower and turning the water on, the blonde dye began to wash off. Running her hand over the healing gun shot wound, Orihime frowned. Going back to washing her hair, she ignored the incident for now.

Finally finishing, her once tense muscles were now relaxed. With her auburn hair back, she threw on a sweatshirt and faded skinny jeans. Letting her hair air dry, she walked back to the room Ichigo was in.

"Thanks, if you want you can go get some rest," Orihime said, sitting down on the couch beside him.

"Nah, its fine." Ichigo said glancing over at her, a smirk forming on his lips, "It's a pain isn't it?"

Grabbing a lock of her hair, she turned to him. "Yeah, it kind of his. I can't pull off being a blonde," she said with a giggle.

"Try black," Ichigo said joining in the laughter. After watching a few reruns together, Chad came back a few hours later to keep watch. Going to there rooms, they slept the rest of the night.

Early in the morning, even before the sun came up, the agents began to prepare for their mission.

As Ichigo, Renji, and Grimmjow wore there ski masks and all black suits, Uryu packed up all his supplies. Chad grabbed a large rifle and stood as back up while Orihime and Rukia grabbed there respective snipers. With a large coat on, the group of seven waited for Nel.

"Nel, we don't have all day!" Grimmjow yelled running his hand over his face.

"Privet Privet lyubov'[Hello Hello love]!" Nel said, walking up to Grimmjow and lifting his ski masks. Pecking him on the lips, she stepped back and twirled.

"I finally get to use the Russian I learned a while back and who likes my outfit?" a happy Nel said running her hand down her dress. With a tan colored a-line-dress, black blazer, and tucked in scarf around her neck, she had a large designer bag over her shoulder and dark sun glasses on. Hair in a bun hidden by her hat, she had a one inch heel on her feet.

"You ready you guys?" Nel said.

"We've been ready Nel," Uryu responded.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Location: _Leto bank in Penza, Russia_

Time: _10:59_

Uryu had dropped off Rukia and Orihime at a faraway building, while he made his way to the back way of the bank.

"Alright, Chad will cover you from the back while the girls have the front. Nel is on her way into the bank, and I'll be waiting in the van. In and out, we don't have time and need to drive to the nearest airport center. You ready?" Uryu asked.

"Always am," the three boys responded.

"Alright," looking down at the watch on his wrist," It's time; see you in a few minutes." The boys walked out with a smirk on their face. As a number of cops were shot down, thanks to Rukia and Orihime, the bank went into chaos. As the group of three men walked in, they began shooting at the ceiling. With a large bag in his right hand and a gun in the other, Renji went to one of the workers and demanded 685,000 euros with the little Russian he knew. Ichigo demanded everyone to drop to the floor while Grimmjow grabbed a hostage.

"Ty poydesh' so mnoy kukla litso [You're coming with me doll face]," Grimmjow said in perfect Russian, grabbing a hostage. Yanking her phone away and breaking it, she began to resist. "Niet, Niet! Ne trogayte menya! Niet! POMOSHCH'![No, no! Don't touch me, no! HELP!] Nel (the hostage), yelled.

"Ya poluchil eto, poydem [I got it, lets go]," Renji screamed, sprinting out of the bank to the van. Followed by Ichigo and Grimmjow dragging the hostage, they entered the van. As Uryu began to speed away, Orihime and Nel made there way off the roof of a building. Currently a few thousand feet away from the bank, they dropped their snipers in a near by dumpster. Taking off their coats ad gloves, laying it on the ground by said dumpster, the girls had normal clothing under.

"Nice job Rukia," Orihime complimented.

"Thanks Orihime, you're not to bad yourself," Rukia winked at the taller girl causing her to giggle.

"We're meeting them a few streets from here," Orhime said reading the streets signs.

"Thank god you understand Russian Orihime, we would've been so screwed…"

"Sorry babe," Grimmjow said hugging Nel tight.

"Sorry? Why are you apologizing? That was so fun! We should do that more often," Nel said leaning into her boyfriend. As Uryu was speeding down the road, Chad watched his mirrors for an ambush, while Renji and Ichigo did the same. Finally reaching Rukia and Orihime, they quickly hopped in, "Nice job you guys!" Orihime commented. "The missions not done Orihime," Uryu added, causing Orihime to sigh and pout.

"We're almost there," Ichigo whispered under his breathe, loud enough only for Orihime to hear. Hearing him, Orihime shot her head up and gave him a small smile.

Reaching the airport, Uryu grabbed all his carry on equipment. Dropping the keys in a sewer, the group of eight made there way into the airport. After going to the front desk and saying Kisuke's name, who also had owned this airport, the group of eight was transported freely to one of his jets under his name. It was the jet with the predestined location, there next mission area. Also an unknown area, the agents didn't know what to expect. They also had to be more careful, with Aizen and his men out to get them; they were being tract everywhere they went.

Sitting in there seats, the jet automatically started. A file was waiting for them inside, _"You will now be sent to one of my most favorite places in the world. You are to attend a party that night, hosted by one of my good friends. Your job is to find him, but he likes to… hop around. I'm not telling you his name; let's say this is a test. He knows about the plan and is also an extremely important asset to this operation. From here on out, he will be traveling with you. He also has your next mission in fact! It's your job to give him the euro you stole from the bank, it's very important he gets every dollar. Good luck._

_Kisuke Urahara" _

A four and a half hour and 4359 miles later, the agents reached there next location.

Madrid, Spain.

Walking out of the jet, the agents began to stretch.

"How many more hours of flying will we have to endure?" Uryu complained to himself.

"Who knows?" Rukia said walking next to Renji and Ichigo. "So where to now?" Grimmjow asked, protectively holding Nel around her shoulders. "Hotel Landa Palace, according to the file. Since Kisuke's friend knows were coming, I'm sure he's already booked up a room for us. I'm not sure how long, but it didn't say anything about us under disguise so I'm sure were using our real names." Orihime said looking at the map.

"Orihime, that's upside down," Ichigo said walking towards her. Putting his hand over hers, he flipped the map, "There ya go."

"Thanks," she said embarrassed. The agents stopped and stared at them, some smirking while the others didn't notice the pair. "Oh Grimmjow! We're back in your home town! If only we went to Germany too..." Nel snuggled into her boy friend who grunted in response. "A Spanish and German mix? Well ain't ya a special one _Grimmy_." Ichigo smirked.

"What's it to ya berry? Fucker.." Grimmjow cursed.

"I'll call a cab, he'll drive us there," Uryu began to walk ahead.

Sitting in the cramped cab, the group of eight awaited for the hotel. The view was beautiful and moving closer to the hotel, the scene began to change. Everything was so much more luxurious. Reaching the hotel, the group was stunned. It was huge and amazing. It looked like a fancy castle. Paying the cab, the group began to make there way to the hotel. Renji walked with a serene Rukia as Grimmjow walked with a stunned Nel. Chad and Ichigo quietly walked together while Uryu and Orihime did too. "It's so big… and pretty.." Orihime whispered above her breathe. "It is," Uryu responded. Reaching the large doors and passing the threshold, the inside was just as stunning. With gold and marble covering the ground and walls, there was a large fountain in the middle of the area. Bell boys were aligning around the wall waiting to help people while others in extravagant clothing were walking about. Champaign was being handed out. Walking up to the counter, Uryu turned to the agents. "We'll ask for Kisuke's name, if that doesn't work, I'm not sure what to do?" Uryu worried.

"We'll work it out some how," Ichigo said.

"You better," Grimmjow growled. Ichigo glared knives at him, walking with Uryu to the front desk the shorter man began to speak. "Hello, we should have a reservation under Urahara, Kisuke?" Uryu wasn't to sure about it.

"Ah, yes right here. Four rooms, group of eight, three days?" The lady in the front desk said in English accompanied by a heavy Spanish accent.

"Yes!" Uryu said almost too quickly, while Ichigo sighed of relief. "Here are you keys sir and room numbers," the woman handed them over to Uryu.

"Thank you," grabbing said keys they walked away. "Alright there's four rooms, I'm sure Renji and Rukia want a separate room as do Grimmjow and Nel," Uryu handed them both the keys.

"Hell yeah we do," Grimmjow barked out squeezing Nel's hand. Renji grunted with a smirk in response, looking down at a blushing Rukia. "I need to set up my computers with Chad so we can hack into the camera since were here for a few days and we'll need to keep an eye out for Aizen's men. So Chad and I will share a room, you okay with him Orihime," Uryu ignore Ichigo.

"What the fuck? I'm not going to doo anything to her idiot," Ichigo said tightening his fists.

"It's fine Uryu! Ichigo is very kind!" Orihime said turning to the now slightly blushing orange haired man.

"Alright Orihime, so lets meet back down here for the party later tonight. We only brought the cash and a few technological devices I need. Since we don't exactly have clothing attire at the moment, I will be kind enough to sew up something for all of you," Uyru said with pride.

"Four eyes here sews?" Grimmjow questioned trying to suppress his laughter.

"How manly Uryu," Ichigo began to laugh.

"Well I think that's very cool Uryu, good for you," Orihime smiled at the man, now causing him to blush. "Orihime's right Uryu, you should teach me1" Nel said bouncing up and down causing Rukia to laugh.

"We'll lets head up to our rooms now, that plane ride hurt my back. Nel will you give me a… massage?" Grimmjow huskily said turning to Nel. "Of course I will babe," Nel whispered into his ear. "Ew, please don't do that in public Grimmjow," Ichigo commented.

"Fuck you berry," Grimmjow said walking away with Nel.

"I think that's our queue, see ya guys later," Renji walked with Rukia waving good bye. Chad and Uryu followed.

"You wanna check the rooms out Orihime?" Ichigo asked her.

"Sure," Orihime began to follow him to the closed golden elevator. Pressing the bedazzled button, the elevator opened. Going to the highest floor, Everything was so magnificent. Reaching the door, Ichigo sunk the key into the door switch. As it opened up by itself, the room had the orange haired pair gaping. With a large window covered by white transparent curtains and an old feeling brick walls, a large chandelier was hanging in the middle of the room with a carpeted floor and silk king sized bed. Antiques were placed around the room with plants aligning the wall. The bathroom had the same brown brick walls and marble floors, with a shiny sink and clear glass shower in the corner, everything looked so magnificent.

"Its beautiful," Orihime whispered. As Ichigo finally broke out of his star struck, he turned to the agent next to him. "O-Orihime, there's only one bed..?" Ichigo said. "O-Oh, its fine, were all adults here we can share right?" Orihime said blushing, trying not to sound awkward. "Sure," Ichigo responded looking out the window. Hearing a knock on the hotel door, Orihime went to answer it.

"Hello there Uryu!" Orihime greeted him.

"Hey Orihime, I came to drop off the tux and dress I sewed for you guys,'' Uryu handed them over.

"Oh wow! That was so fast!" Orihime grabbed them, "Thank you Uryu!"

"No problem, well I'll see you guys later." He nodded good bye.

"Bye Uryu!" Orihime waved closing the door.

"Did he bring the clothes?" Ichigo asked.

"He did, here's your tux," Orihime handed him it.

"Alright, well I'm going to take a shower if that's alright," he said as he placed the tux on the bed.

"Go ahead!" Orihime shoed him away laughing, as he moved to the bathroom that was door less he turned and said, "Hey no peeking," Winking at Orihime causing her to blush he added, "But if it's an emergency I'm right here."

"A-Alright," She responded.

"As Ichigo disappeared into the bathroom, Orihime heard water turn on, causing her blush to darken. Looking at the bag in her hands, she took the dress out. It was a mint colored sweet heart neckline party ball gown. The back dipped down showing her a majority of her back, stopping right at her back dimples. There was a shoe box with a receipt in it, "he must've just bought that from the stores in the hotel," Orihime said to herself. Inside the box were nude stilettos. She was so stunned by everything that's happened around her, she didn't hear the water turn off, or the boy that walked in the room.

"What's that?" Ichigo asked.

"Shoes, Uryu brought them with the close, he has a pair of dress shoes for you too,'' she said without looking up.

"Alright, well I don't exactly have any extra clothing so I'll wear my suit now, well be leaving soon anyway." Hearing that, Orihime finally looked up and slightly regretted it later. Slightly.

Standing under the door frame was a half naked Ichigo, the white towel hanging dangerously low down at his hips; his chiseled abs had drops of water running down surface. His hair still wet, now a dark orange color, was runned back. Orihime's throat dried and she couldn't take her eyes off him, he looked so _attractive_. She knew she was checking him out, but she didn't register it at the moment, finally reaching his face, Ichigo's chocolate eyes were burning into her. "U-Um," gaining her voice, she was still stuck. With a smirk on his face, Ichigo stared at the blushing stuttering auburn, "May I change now Orihime?" Ichigo politely asked, teasing the girl before him. "Y-Yeah! I-I'm sorry! I'll leave you here, I-I'm just gonna," she didn't make eye contact with him and ran into the bathroom. As Ichigo began to laugh, he looked back to make sure she wasn't there, hearing the water turn on, he dropped his towel. As he began to dress, he looked at the mint dress on the bed. His curiosity rose and he wondered what Orihime would look like in the dress, she was a pretty girl. Pretty? Its true, but Ichigo wasn't one to call a girl pretty. "Weird," he said to himself. Turning to the view outside, he opened the glass door and walked out of the balcony. Standing, he looked over at the people gathering near the area at the bottom.

Feed back is always appreciated! Hope you guys liked the chapter,

until next time,

loverofliterature_111


	6. Chapter 6

~Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo~

Dear readers! Sorry for the late update! I've been crazy busy the past few weeks, but I finally found free time! I should have one update, possibly more, every week. I will also have all my other stories updated by the end of the week! :) Enjoy the update!

previous chapter...

Turning to the view outside, he opened the glass door and walked out to the balcony. Standing, he looked over at the people gathering near the area at the bottom.

**Chp 6**

**The New Partner**

"Umm, Ichigo?" I asked walking out of the bathroom.  
"I'm out here," Ichigo said from outside the balcony. I was debating on whether or not to go out there. I didn't have to give it much thought though, for Ichigo made his way back inside. When he made eye contact with me, his steps stopped. I felt his eyes rake over what I was wearing and felt nervous under his gaze.  
"Do you think this is too much?" I asked, the dress Uryu made was absolutely beautiful, but it was really extravagant. It clasped around my entire upper body and showed a generous amount of cleavage; it hugged my curves down to my thighs and flowed the rest of the way. Even though the stilettos were hidden by the dress, it added a few extra inches to my height as a whole.  
"You look beautiful," he smiled at me.  
"You too," I blurted out.  
"I-I mean handsome, y-you look handsome," oh god, I was blushing like mad.  
"Thanks, no ones ever told me I looked beautiful." Ichigo began to laugh; his words caused my blush to grow.  
"Mrs. Inoue, will you be my lovely date for tonight?" Ichigo asked me holding his arm out. With my blush finally under control, I played along. Gaining my confidence as I do every mission and smiling seductively, I strode towards the man in suit.  
"I thought you would've never asked Mr. Kurosaki, why I would love to," linking my arm with his, we made our way out of the room.

* * *

A floor below stood Uryu and Chad, in matching suits and ties, they continued there one sided conversation walking out of the door.

"This… This is very peculiar, I don't have a good feeling about this," Uryu shook his head, "I-It just doesn't add up. He can't be dead but the news and, damn Kisuke." The silent giant grunted in response.

"I'm just saying, he doesn't normally act this way. And if he's known for so long why didn't he try to stop Aizen back then?" Uryu brought his hands to his face, "And whose this guy he wants us to meet, 'He knows your on your way but I wont be telling you his name'," Uryu mocked in a 'Kisuke voice'. Chad nodded, as the pair made there way to one of the many guest rooms the party would take place in, Uryu had a large brief case containing all the money they robbed from the bank in Penza.

"Uryuuuu," a loud Neliel called.

"Hello there Nel. Grimmjow," Uryu sighed.

"Well aren't you in a 'chipper' mood four eyes," Grimmjow mocked. Ignoring the man. Uryu continued his way.

"Thank you soo much for the dress Uryu! Its perfect," Nel ran her hands down her sides. Wearing a black maxi gown, Grimmjow couldn't take his eyes off her. Licking his lips slowly, he took in every curve.

"Damn," Grimmjow whispered. Walking away from her boyfriend, Nel had a large smirk on her face. As her hips swayed, it took Grimmjow a moment to compose himself.

"Eh, Nel get your fine ass back here!"

* * *

The pair met up with the rest of there fellow agents in the large hotel guest room. Walking in through the large marble doors, there were tables covered in the finest silk around the area. The sun had set, but the candles aligning the wall and the stars in the sky seemed to brighten up the room. With an opening on the other side of the wall, the large out door pool was seen. With people roaming about and music playing in the background, the pair kept there faces neutral while they were blown away on the inside.

"You must be the little ones Kisuke had told me about," A man approached the group of eight stopping them.

Wearing an Ermenegildo Zenga suit, his wrist was adorned by a white gold Rolex watch. As the steps through his Prada oxfords approached even closer to the group of eight, the aroma around the man screeched superiority.

Running his hand through his blonde hair that stopped at his shoulders, the 6 foot 3 man had a smug look on his face.

"Names Shinji Hirako and welcome to Espana. I'm hoping you enjoy my hotel so far?" The man said taking a sip out of the champagne in his left hand.

"My names Uryu Ishida, Kisuke said he wanted us to hand you this," Uryu said giving the man the brief case.

"Ah, that must be the few dollars I let Kisuke borrow."

"F-Few dollars? Mr. Hirako, its half a million dollars," Losing his composure Uryu stuttered out.

"I could care less about a few million dollars my dear, I'm worth so much more," Shinji happily said looking the three girls up and down. "Kisuke had told me about all of you, but I'm a very difficult man to… convince. Now tell me, how should I believe that all Kisuke said was true? Can you really adapt when under pressure, when thrown an obstacle at?'' Shinji was received with nods and 'yeses', no hesitation from the eight agents.

"Well I'll have to see that for myself before I work with you," He paused and continued with a smirk on his face. Finally moving his gaze away from the girls to the rest of the men he finished.

"I guess I'll just have to give you a little test of mine."

"We're up for anything Sir," Ichigo said through clenched teeth. He didn't like the way Kisuke was staring at his female friends; it was actually quiet pissing him off. When his gaze lasted the longest on Orihime, he couldn't help but tighten his fists. The girl was just so sweet and such a kind person, she didn't deserve to have this _trash _observing her like she's a piece of meat. Grimmjow nodded also in the same position as Ichigo, _Nobody can look at __**my **__Neliel like that, fuck, nobody but me. Blonde bastard…_ Uryu nodded his head in agreement while Chad flashed a thumb. The girls were another story, all though the three were offended by the looks they were receiving from Shinji, they were trained to know how to deal with situations like this. This mission was very important to them and they would let **nothing **interfere with it.

"Perfect, well let's start with the **hacker.**" His words were laced with venom. Looking over at Uryu who had a neutral expression on his face, his smirk grew. "I myself formed the security used on this hotel, used on all the hotels I own actually. It is the best of the best and almost impossible to break into. You have an hour."

"I'll enjoy it," Uryu said with a smile.

"How are you so sure?" Shinji interrogated, smirk still present.

"The key word was almost impossible Mr. Hirako," Uryu responded.

"I'd like to see that."

"With your leave, I'll see you in forty five minutes." Wrapping up, Uryu made his way to his room.

He would need his lap top for this task.

"Hmm, and you," Shinji moved to Renji. "Do you know a man that goes by the name Francisco Franco?"

"I do not," Renji grunted out still upset over the looks Rukia was receiving from the man. "Good," Shinji's voice was laced with humor.

"Well I would like you to gather as much information on him. You may **not **leave until an hour passes by; you are not aloud to give him information regarding yourself. You cannot touch a single hair on his head to hurt him and must respect him; after all he is a very important man, of nobility." From the files Shinji had read on Renji Abarai, he knew he was a man of muscle and speed. He knew he could work a gun; he was quick, loyal, and got the job done. But could he work with his mind and his words?

"Of course," Renji said. Looking one last time at Rukia, he made his way out. He knew he couldn't kiss her, although he very badly wanted to, but it would be making a scene and they couldn't afford that right now. _The task seems simple enough, so easy. _

Moving towards Chad, Shinji began to command the large man.

"From your files it says you're excellent with many things, ranging from a gun, to fighting, to problem solving. You're the perfect package. Hmm, my staff could use someone like you. For the next hour, I would like you to assist the men in the kitchen. You are to serve and convince the people attending this party to try certain deserts and such, tell me how many you were able to convince in an hour," Shinji wanted to know how the mans social skills were.

Chad lifted his thumb in response, his form began to retreat.

"What peculiar hair you two have," Shinji observed. Grimmjow and Ichigo had to hold themselves back from prancing on the man, while the girls had to suppress their giggles.

"From the information I gathered on the both of you, you two seem very… similar." Ichigo and Grimmjow glared at each other. "But the information revolving around your… patience, now that something I'm kind of iffy about. I would like you both to care for the children in the daycare center. They are very young, fragile, important. Their future princes and princesses, their families are very important. I hear a single complaint; you will not be carrying out the rest of this mission." Shinji said seriously.

_What. The. Actual. Fuck. _Grimmjow thought.

_Are you shitting me right now? The bastards going to forbade me from continuing if a child cries because I couldn't make it happy? Is this a joke? Does he just want us to work for him for free? What the hell's wrong with this man? _Ichigo scowled.

With one last glance at the remaining girls, the pair left.

"And ladies, how can you prove your worth to me? Hmmm?" Shinji smiled. "Well, I know how. Your files said your shootings spectacular, your fluent in many languages, high IQs, know how to fight, and how to deceive. I read that you three are also the full package, and full package you are," he smirked, his eyes landing on Nel's generous chest. "But can you prove that to me is the question? There is a show taking place now actually, I would like you three to be a part of it."

"What type of show?" Rukia growled.

"Well one of pleasure, of course. I have many close friends and important people attending, you are to be a part of it, but you," Shinji looked at Orihime, "You are to please me." Kisuke Urahara said the girl is deadly when it came to her looks, being the risk taker he is, Shinji had to see for himself.

He had no idea what he got himself into.

* * *

What do you think will happen next?

Thank you for reading! What did you think so far? I would love to know! Any future ideas? Feel free to leave a review. I apologize for any grammatical errors, I was never one for spelling. I hope you liked the update!

until next time,

loverofliterature_111


	7. Chapter 7

~Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo~

Hello readers! I hope you like the story so far :D An update, although it is shorter, I'll try to make it up to you guys! I'd love to know what your thoughts are so far and if you have any advice I would to know! Enjoy

previous chapter...

"And ladies, how can you prove your worth to me? Hmmm?" Shinji smiled. "Well, I know how. Your files said your shootings spectacular, your fluent in many languages, high IQs, know how to fight, and how to deceive. I read that you three are also the full package, and full package you are," he smirked, his eyes landing on Nel's generous chest. "But can you prove that to me is the question? There is a show taking place now actually, I would like you three to be a part of it."

"What type of show?" Rukia growled.

"Well one of pleasure, of course. I have many close friends and important people attending, you are to be a part of it, but you," Shinji looked at Orihime, "You are to please me." Kisuke Urahara said the girl is deadly when it came to her looks, being the risk taker he is, Shinji had to see for himself.

He had no idea what he got himself into.

**Chp 7**

**Shinji's Test **

Location: _Hotel Landa Palace_

_Madrid, Spain_

Time: _9:28 pm_

With a half finished bag of potato chips next to him, Uryu loosened the tie around his neck. Eyes glued onto the screen of his laptop, he quickly typed codes away. As a single sweat rolled down his face, he remembered the conversation he had earlier. 'It is the best of the best,' he mocked, laughing maniacally. "Nobody doubts my work," Uryu said to the screen frowning. Smirk plastered on his, he pressed _'Enter'_.

"That'll show that blonde haired bastard," grabbing his laptop he made his way out of the suite room.

Sighing once more, Renji made his way to a secluded room with _important people, _according to Shinji. _He said the man with the funny face… What the actual fuck? _Cursing Shinji's name, he looked around. As if the gods were speaking to him, he found a male's gaze looking over him. Said male had a very interestinglooking mustache, _The fuck? That doesn't mean you have a funny face… It's probably him. _Walking up to the man, Renji began to speak.

"Mr. Francicsco Franco?" He asked unsure.

"Yes! You must be the man Mr. Hirako was telling me about." The man replied with a heavy Spanish accent, smirk plastered onto his face. _Why's he staring at me like that? Something on my face..? _

"Y-Yeah," Renji replied observing the characteristics of the man.

"Oh Mr. Abarai, you don't have to be tense around me, relax."

"I-I'm sorry?"

"Shinji said you were a _different _one, could you tell me what that means?" The Spaniard said moving closer to the red haired man.

"What?" Renji was beyond confused, when he felt a large wrinkly hand grope his ass, he let out a very unmanly squeak.

"Alright Jack, can I call you Jack?" The chef asked the quiet giant. Not waiting for a response, he continued.

"So, Jack, I'm only going to tell you this once, so listen up. Mr. Hirako said you were new but are good at what you do, what ever that means… I was assuming he meant buss boying," pointing to the dishes on the tray he continued, "Any ways, so you will be serving the Pa amb tomàquet, Pincho, Pulpo á feira, Mollete, Fabada French, Ollada, Romesco, Alfahor, Flan, and Natillas." Ordering another waiter to do something he turned back to Chad.

"Got it?" Once more he didn't wait for a response, "Good, go on out there Jack! Make me proud!"

Throwing comebacks at each other the entire way there, Grimmjow and Ichigo made it to the baby sitting area. It was near the party room and didn't look any different except for the occasional blocks spread around the room. Walking up to the front desk, the pair saw a girls back facing them.

"Um, Excuse me?" Ichigo tried to get her attention.

"One sec!" She replied in a far too happy tone for the likes of both Ichigo and Grimmjow.

"Mhm…. Mhmm…. alright! Thank you Mr. Hirako!" Hanging up the phone, she began to talk.

"You must be the folks Mr. Hirako was telling me about! It's so nice to see new faces around here!" Turning around her face paled and expression dropped.

"OH! My apologies, I thought you were someone else! What can I help you with?"

Grimmjow wanted to slam his face into the desk. Numerous times. Ichigo sighed.

"The blonde haired bastard sent us," Grimmjow said to the girl. Her jaw hit the floor.

Elbowing him, hard, Ichigo looked apologized. "Forgive my… acquaintance here for his foul language, he's had a little too much to drink," Ichigo lied. But then remembered the situation he was in, "Forget that actually," he laughed awkwardly rubbing his neck, "Shinji sent us to… help."

"O-Oh, of course! J-Just follow me!" The girl nervously replied, worrying for not only the safety of the children but her self.

"You want us to where this?" Rukia asked for the second time.

"Yes," Shinji nodded his head.

"In public?" She asked once more.

"Yup."

"Are you fucking insane?" Rukia shrieked. "Its two pieces of fabric! This is madness!"

"Rukia it could be worse," Nel attempted to defend looking over the two pieces once more.

"Instead of wearing the shorts you could always wear the skirt?" She offered lifting up the two inched fabric she assumed to be a tutu of sorts.

"Nel, that offers no coverage what so ever! I'd rather wear this skimpy underwear!" Rukia growled. Grabbing the corset and 'shorts' she made her way to the closet to change.

"I'll ask about how your show went later, good luck ladies!" Shinji said loud enough for Rukia to hear from the near by closet. Looking once more at Nel, his gaze shifted to Orihime.

"It's your turn princess," offering his arm to her, he made his way back to his chambers.

* * *

**What did you think? I would love to know! **

until next time,

loverofliterature_111

**Those were a few Spaniard dishes, Mollete is a type of bread, Pa amb tomàquet is bread with tomato and so one. **


	8. Chapter 8

~Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo~

Hello readers! I would like to thank all of you out there who have reviewed, followed, favorited, and read! Thank you! Enjoy the update!

previous chapter...

"Rukia it could be worse," Nel attempted to defend looking over the two pieces once more.

"Instead of wearing the shorts you could always wear the skirt?" She offered lifting up the two inched fabric she assumed to be a tutu of sorts.

"Nel, that offers no coverage what so ever! I'd rather wear this skimpy underwear!" Rukia growled. Grabbing the corset and 'shorts' she made her way to the closet to change.

"I'll ask about how your show went later, good luck ladies!" Shinji said loud enough for Rukia to hear from the near by closet. Looking once more at Nel, his gaze shifted to Orihime.

"It's your turn princess," offering his arm to her, he made his way back to his chambers.

**Chp 8**

**Surprise**

Orihime was cursing her luck.

So far, all the man Shinji Hirako has done was walk up to his wealthy 'companions' and shown the auburn haired princess off, like a trophy.

Sighing, Orihime straightened her back.

Kisuke said this man was a very important asset to our group, there must be a reason he's doing this.

Right?

Thoughts of the man who was the closest thing to being Orihime's father figure brought out feelings she had attempted to hide since finding out about his tragic death. With a knot in her throat, her resolution to ending Aizen's reign became stronger. But before that, she had to 'welcome' her new partner and pass his 'mini mission', test of sorts.

As Orihime questioned herself about the man next to her, Shinji was finding it very difficult to wipe the grin off his face that reached up to each of his ears. After walking around the large square room and speaking to his guests, twice, with one last bow and a short speech Shinji made his way out to the long hall way.

"Where are we going?" Orihime asked the blonde man. Any evidence of the happy easy going man was wiped off his face, replaced with a serious, momentous, and dedicated man. A well respected agent.

"My apologies agent Inoue, I had to make sure that my _colleagues _were aware I would be retreating back to my room to have my way with you. I can't be interrupted and this is very important. We don't have much time and I needed to single you out for this." Shinji's pace increased.

"I'm not catching on Mr. Hirako," Orihime was muddled, what is he talking about? Inside the elevator, Shinji pressed the biggest number, floor 78. Following along side him, the pair came across a large door as to what Orihime assumed was the man's bedroom. Opening said doors, what Orihime viewed looked nothing like a bedroom but a gala of sorts accompanied by a bed. It was large and fancy, nothing compared to her room. As he made his way in through another door and walked up to a large book case, he began to pull out an array of book. After a few minutes, he pressed a button that was barely visible and the book case split in two, the walls moving along with it. There was a dark stair case, looking once more at Shinji the auburn haired woman questioned him.

"Where are you taking me, Mr. Hirako?" She questioned leaving no room for argument.

As the blonde turned around, he brought his finger to his lip, "The walls have ears Miss. Inoue." Something inside of Orihime told her to go along with him, as Kisuke's image was brought up in her mind, she knew she could trust this man.

Moving with his steps once more, they walked down the dark wooden stair case. Finally reaching the ground, Shinji fluck a switch and the lights turned on. Looking around, Orihime saw that the walls were made of a titanium material of sorts, the wooden design of the stair case no longer visible. There were large machines scattered over the room, the life force of said machines, there "Beeping", heard about. Technology hanging off of wires, test tubes here and there, accompanied by a large screen that took up an entire wall. As Shinji continued his walk, Oirhime followed. Approaching a locked door, the man opened it with a pin code followed by his personal voice command and his finger print on the tiny box on said door. Swinging open, the pair walked inside.

What Orihime saw made her stop mid-step.

"Y-Yoruichi?" There sitting on a chair by a bed was the golden eyed woman, her purple colored hair in a ponytail plastered upon her head. With a book in her hand, her black cat was purring around her feet. As golden eyes flickered up and met shadowy grey, a smirk appeared on the dark skinned woman's face.

"Orihime, I'm glad you made it here," she said closing the book. While Orihime made her way closer to the slender yet deadly woman to give her an 'I MISSED YOU SO MUCH' hug, she finally saw who was lying on the bed.

"K-Kisuke? KISUKE!" Running up to the blonde who had his head wrapped, he opened up one eye before being hugged in a secure yet breathe taking embrace, literally.

"Child, you know he can't breathe when you do that," Yoruichi informed the auburn haired girl when she saw Kisuke pale.

Stepping back, Orihime looked up to the man, "I thought you were gone," she whispered with a frown.

"Orihime, you should know me by now! How many years has it been, 16? I've raised you since you were five," Kisuke said patting the girl auburn head.

"How?" One word, but it would free the anxiety inside of her, answer all the questions she had in mind.

Sighing, Kisuke told his prodigy the entire story. From his early suspicions to confronting Yoruichi, all till his supposedly last breathe.

"You see, it was a meeting and I couldn't just not show up. Aizen knew we were plotting against him for a while now and I knew he had something planed for me that day. I made sure to have everything set up for my eight most trusted agents so they would know what to do after my 'death.' Yoruichi showed up the minute she heard about the meeting and we formed a plan, she was positioned in a building approximately 25000 feet away waiting for my que. I had made sure the alarms in the building would go off at a certain time, a prediction of course, but Yoruichi knew what to do so she shot her sniper aiming for my head. The bullet that was used, is very _special. _One of my inventions in fact! Its stops ones vital signals if shot at the right nerve and she hit the spot," lifting his hand to the top right side of his head, Kisuke pointed to the area.

"She found my body in a dumpster and drove me away in her black truck. Now everyone in that organization thinks I'm dead and I can work without being tracked." After a minute of adjusting to the new information, Orihime looked at Kisuke and Yoruichi. "I see," she paused, "but why didn't you tell me?" Orihime pouted.

"You know I like surprises," Kisuke defended, "and it had to be like this, other wise Aizen would have somehow infiltrated and ruined what we've been working on for years," Kisuke grabbed Yoruichi's hand and squeezed it. This action brought a knowing smile to Oirhime's face.

"I understand, but what will happen now?" Orihime questioned.

"We will be watching from behind the curtains, I already have everything set up but need you all to finish up what I started. I cannot let anyone know I am alive and Yoruichi's on the run. We will still assist you as we can with out having our cover blown, but you will not be able to reach us. Orihime you will continue on with your mission alongside the other agents, your last mission, and after you will be free," Kisuke smiled at the girl he had raised. Orihime nodded in response.

"5 minutes," Shinji said from behind the door.

"May I tell the others of this new information?" Orihime asked seriously.

"Yes, you are all partners now." Kisuke smirked. "I hope you like them so far Orihime, they all hold a dear place in my heart."

"Be careful," Kisuke warned.

"I know you can do this," Yoruichi said to the girl. With a hug to her parent figures and a final good bye, Orihime made her way outside of the room.

"Lets check up on the others," Shinji said with a smirk once the pair reached the elevator. The serious persona he had just a second ago vanished into thin air. Orihime was still adapting to the news she found out, with a silent nod, the pair made there way.

* * *

What did you think? I would love to know! Sorry for the smaller update, I'll make it up to you next time;)

I love your comments and reviews!

until next time,

loverofliterature_111


	9. Chapter 9

~Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo~

Hello readers! I would like to thank all of you out there who have reviewed, followed, favorited, and read! Thank you! Enjoy the update!

previous chapter:

"5 minutes," Shinji said from behind the door.

"May I tell the others of this new information?" Orihime asked seriously.

"Yes, you are all partners now." Kisuke smirked. "I hope you like them so far Orihime, they all hold a dear place in my heart."

"Be careful," Kisuke warned.

"I know you can do this," Yoruichi said to the girl. With a hug to her parent figures and a final good bye, Orihime made her way outside of the room.

"Lets check up on the others," Shinji said with a smirk once the pair reached the elevator. The serious persona he had just a second ago vanished into thin air. Orihime was still adapting to the news she found out, with a silent nod, the pair made there way.

**CHP 9**

**Kids**

Smiling with a large grin, Uryu quickly walked his way down the hall.

_Where the hell is Shinji when I need him?_

Nearing the end of the hallway, the spectacled man saw a younger lady kneeling on the ground picking up a few things. Feeling like a gentleman, he went to help her.

"Miss do you need any help?" He asked bending down near her, from the distance only her braid was visible.

Looking up, Uryu saw the female had slightly parted bangs and grassy green eyes.

"No," she replied in monotone going back to fulfilling her task.

"Are you su-," before he could continue, he saw the man he was looking for in the distance.

"HEY! Shinji!" Uryu called the blonde haired man, "Excuse me," he turned back to the girl.

Jogging over to Shinji, the yells of a man behind him were ignored in the background.

"_What do you think you are doing Nemu-"_

* * *

While Uryu tracked down Shinji, at the other side of the hotel was a flushed red haired man...

"M-Mr. Franco-," Renji started before being cut off.

"Please, Renji! Call me Francicsco, after all you will be yelling my name the rest of the night," the Spaniard smirked at the taller man standing awkwardly at the other end of the table.

"I-I think-," Renji stopped as he saw the man approach him once more. Running to the other end of the table, they continued their game of cat and mouse.

_I'm going to kill Shinji. _Was the mantra roaring in Renji's head.

_This man is a little too… touchy for me._

_That and I'm straight._

* * *

"What the actual fuck," Grimmjow snorted.

"You idiot, shut the fuck up! There are kids here," Ichigo scowled motioning to the numerous kids running around the pair.

"You're telling me to shut the fu-," before he could continue, Grimmjow was cut off.

"Mommy told me phucks a bad bad word," a little girl with pigtails looked up to Ichigo and Grimmjow. "bad, bad word," she whispered with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Y-Yeah, so don't bring it up alright?" Ichigo awkwardly rubbed his neck.

Walking up to the mirror on the wall, Grimmjow face palmed.

"I'm wearing feathers. Pink feathers and sparkles," The blue haired man pulled at the tight collar of his shirt, "These white jeans are too tight and short, they don't even fall to my ankles…"

"You think you're the only one? Stop complaining," Ichigo glared at his reflection.

"Strawberry, blueberry, can we play a game?" A little boy walked over with a large lollypop in his mouth, drool hanging off his chin.

"What'd you call me?" Grimmjow growled, Ichigo's forehead ticked.

"Sure little boy, what'd you have in mind?" Ichigo attempted to ask glaring at the child.

"Ichiiiigo, she's being mean to me!" Another boy cried, tears cascading out of his eyes as he wrapped his arms around the orange haired man's muscular calves.

"I AM NOT!" A blonde haired toddler threw her doll at the pair.

"Hey! Stop!" Ichigo tried to prevent her from throwing projectile objects; _you'd think from all the practice with Rukia I'd be good at this…_

While Ichigo was taking care of his situation, two little girls were having there way with Grimmjow.

"I WANT TO PLAY WITH HIM," the brunette pulled Grimmjow's left hand.

"HE'S MY FRIEND, NOT YOURS," the blonde pulled at his right.

"YOU'RE UGLY!" The brunette screeched.

"NO, YOU ARE!" the blonde fired back.

"How about you two play by the toys over there?" Grimmjow motioned to the other side of the room, away from him.

Gritting his teeth and wanting to get the girls away from him, he lifted up his hands, but the two girls hung tight. Now multiple feet of the ground, they both began to giggle.

"This is fun!" the brunette commented.

"I want to be on your back now," the blonde commanded. "Now."

"How bout you both get off me?" Grimmjow glared at the two little girls.

"I. Want. To. Be. On. Your. Back. Now," she said slowly.

"No," Grimmjow smiled at the little girl.

Her lips began to tremble followed by tears, very loud crying right by Grimmjow's ear.

"Fine," he mumbled bringing her up to his shoulders.

"Yay!" She smirked in delight wiping the fake tears while ruffling his blue hair resulting in a growl from Grimmjow.

"I WANT TO BE THERE!" The other girl roared still hanging off his arms.

"You know what," gently flicking off the girl on his hand, he brought the other one down.

"I have to go to the bathroom," ignoring the pouting pair, he made his way to the stall locking the door.

_Am I really hiding from… two little girls? _

Cursing his cowardness, Grimmjow walked back out there.

"You two," he pointed at the girls, "Don't touch me."

Looking around, Grimmjow didn't find Ichigo.

Giggling from the inside of the supply closet answered his questions. Opening the door, he saw a tied up Ichigo with a yellow sock in his mouth, five little girls sitting on top of him.

"I'm gonna ask mommy if we can keep you!"

"He can live in my closet, or under my bed!"

"Can I keep you in a jar? Or in my cat's cage?"

"I like you!"

"Let's give him a hair cut!"

"Hell no," was the muffled words that came out of Ichigo's mouth, trying to get up, ten dainty hands stopped him.

"We asked you to politely lie down because the floors dirty, I'm going to tell mommy you made me cry if you don't."

"I want your shirt, it's sparkly!" One girl grabbed –sharp- scissors and motioned to Ichigo.

Before Ichigo could do anything, she began to snip away. The other four girls began to laugh and clap.

Grimmjow stood by the door, shock written over his face although he did have the urge to laugh.

"Ooooohhh! It's so hard!" The girl with the scissors poked his abs.

_I am being molested by children and can't do anything about it. _

_I'm going to fucking kill Shinji._

As Ichigo was cursing a certain blonde and trying to wiggle away from five girls, Grimmjow's laughter was heard from the other end of the door.

"O-Oh m-m-my," He laughed even harder, "This is fucking hilarious!"

Ichigo's glare was dangerous.

"Alright girls, I think he's had enough torturing for the day," Grimmjow began to harshly lift the five off of a very upset tied up Ichigo. Kicking the girls out the door, he stared down at the orange haired agent.

"This is a picture worthy moment, too bad I don't have my phone," smirking, Grimmjow ignored the muffled colorful words coming out of Ichigo's mouth. "Damn, they tied you up pretty well," Grimmjow looked down at the triple knots around Ichigos body keeping him to the ground. Picking up a pair of scissors, he snipped away.

"You speak of this to no one," Ichigo threatened through gritted teeth rubbing his abused abs.

Grimmjow smirked.

Opening the door to walk out, an infant crawled in front of Grimmjow.

"You are supposed to be in the crib," he sighed picking the kid up. "Compared to the other your kinda cute," the blue haired man smirked at the toddler and lifted him up. The baby began to laugh.

"Eh, Ichigo, check this kid out!" Holding the child up in the air, Grimmjow began to smile.

The moment was ruined when said child threw up on the man's face.

"….To no one," Grimmjow said to a smirking shirtless Ichigo.

Growling, he walked the baby back in the crib.

* * *

"You fucking touch me one more god damn time, I'll stick this bottle up your-," Rukia was interrupted by Nel.

"Rukia! Language!"

"This bastards feeling me up," Rukia glared at the blushing man. "We did the show and now were serving drinks, what game is Shinji playing?" Rukia growled.

* * *

"I really like your hair," one of the eight girls ran her hand through the curly soft locks.

The tall man flashed her a thumb, pushing the tray of food closer to her.

"Why thank you!" She grabbed a dish.

As the eight made there way, of course with food, Chad was visited by another pair.

"C-Can we try one?"

He flashed her a thumb and handed over a dish.

"T-Thank you!" The short girl flushed.

"Jack! Your doing wonderful, wonderful I say! Keep it up!" The chef patted Chad on the back.

The gentle giant nodded as he continued his way around the restaurant.

"Ah Uryu, how can I help you?"

* * *

What did you think? I would love to know!

**What do you think will happen to our agents...?**

I love your comments and reviews!

until next time,

loverofliterature_111


End file.
